Shinigami Uzumaki
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto: Captain of the Third Division. Seireitei: Where Naruto lives after death. The anomaly that brought him to Soul Society when he died rips open above Soul Society a year after the Winter War, bringing old problems back to Naruto's afterlife and new problems to the ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto, Taichō of the Sanbantai (Third Division) was once again doing menial paperwork. While normally a captain would always wear his uniform, today Naruto was wearing Living World casual clothing consisting of sweat pants, house slip-on slippers, and a black t-shirt with a red spiral symbol on the front. In fact, Naruto often wore his own style of clothes, but would always be sure to wear his captain's haori just to appease old man Yamamoto (when you are a captain, it's mandatory to always wear your captain's haori).

His sound system was on and he was listening to a random mix of songs from the World of the Living. Pure silence would otherwise make him go nuts and likely cause him to destroy the paperwork. Damn it all. Who knew paperwork existed even after you were dead, huh?

_Lie down baby  
Arch your back now  
Maybe you can help me get what I want  
Curve your little spine and tell me that you're mine  
It's all about the game and what you flaunt_

_Yeah, I know that there's no pleasing you  
When you know that you're not teasing me  
She's an absolute terror for Absolute Territory_

Yes, Naruto liked to sing to random songs now and then when passing time. _Absolute Territory_ by Ken Ashcorp was an addicting song...

A knock at his office door and it opens, prompting the teen to glance up from his work.

"Hello Rangiku... shouldn't you be doing your paperwork?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm not busy today," she answers.

Naruto arcs his left brow just slight, questioning the big-breasted woman with a silent gesture.

"Oh don't be like that! Tōshirō-kun knows I do my work well."

"Of course, Rangiku..."

The song switched over to a new one in the background.

"So, aside random singing, Naru-taichō, what are YOU doing?"

"Paperwork," he answered, with a bit of a grumble at the end.

"You should relax, Naruto-kun," she tells Naruto, plopping right down on his couch.

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Unlike you, my favorite slacker, I at least try and keep this division from literally going to hell. Man, I pity Tōshirō sometimes... not only is he a shota, he has to deal with your drinking habits."

He looks up, and lo and behold she's already taking out her bottle of sake she keeps hidden in her boobs. How she does that no one will ever know...

"Oh? But captain aren't you a shota, too?"

Naruto twitched at the saucy smile that touched on Rangiku's lips.

"Physically I'm about a year or two older than Tōshirō if we're in the World of the Living... which makes me a teenager by some time standards."

The door slams open and in comes Tōshirō, the shota we mentioned.

"Who's a shota?"

"Hi taichō!" Rangiku cheerfully says with a wave.

"Hello, Tōshirō," Naruto greets the white-haired boy as he puts his signature on yet another sheet of paper and puts it in the OUT pile.

"So this is where you run off to this time, Rangiku?"

"But it's so boring back home! At least Naruto has music playing," she tells her captain.

Tōshirō glares at Naruto.

"What? She's your problem," he tells Tōshirō.

"Don't I know it," the other only young captain of the Gotei 13 mutters.

Rangiku pouts cutely.

"Tōshirō." The teen looks to his other teenaged captain. "How's Ichigo?"

"He's doing fine for someone who regained his Shinigami powers," the white-haired captain answers.

"Nice... Nothing of interest has happened ever since we all poured our spiritual energies into that blade, and gave Ichigo the strength to defeat Ginjō Kūgo."

Rangiku sips her sake cup. "What's the matter, Naruto-kun? You want something interesting to happen?"

"Something that doesn't involve Zaraki going berserk looking for a fight, Yachiru-chan running amok amongst my division..." Glancing at Tōshirō, "or you stressing out Tōshirō-kun."

The white-haired teen just takes all of this in a relative calm stride. Or, as calmly as he could, that is. Naruto was always helpful to Tōshirō considering that both captains were of similar ages, and both of them are also the youngest captains of the Gotei 13.

"Rangiku, you have leftover work to finish, so we're leaving."

"Awww!"

Naruto chuckles at the humor in this scene. "Tōshirō, maybe it'll be better if you just bang Rangiku and get it over with."

"WHAT!?" the captain and lieutenant of the Jūbantai exclaim.

"It's just a suggestion," he says with a shit-eating grin.

Before this hilarious situation got funnier three black butterflies flew through the window, each landing on the desk.

_"This is an emergency. All captains and lieutenants must attend immediately,"_ the commanding voice of the Sōtaichō, Yamamoto, spoke through the Hell Butterflies.

The next song to start playing in Naruto's music player was _BLUE_ by ViViD.

* * *

**Shinigami Uzumaki**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of the popular Naruto manga/anime series and all its official characters. Tite Kubo is the author of the popular manga/anime series and has complete ownership of all official Bleach characters. I do not own anything that gets mentioned as cameo from other anime/manga, video games, music, and etcetera. All I own are Original Characters that come into play.

**Author's Note:** _Naruto - Shinigami on the Prowl_ is a story written by Rocker1600; it's a good story. But it keeps switching from author to author and I wanted to take it and work on it but... I wasn't allowed because Naruto's Zanpakutō power cannot change. A really good author with much time on his/her hands should try and adopt that story. I hate to see such good story talents go to waste like that so if you are someone who would be willing to adopt Rocker1600's story, go and PM him about it. I'm just helping to spread a message about it.

This story on the other hand is kinda like _Shinigami on the Prowl_, but there are very few references to it. I'm trying my OWN hand at something similar. This story takes place after the Winter War and the Xcution arcs, but before the Thousand-Year Blood War arc so Ichigo before the Quincy Invasion still believes Zangetsu (the Quincy side of his powers) is the Zanpakutō and Shiro Ichigo (the true Shinigami side of his powers) was the manifestation of his Hollow powers (which was in truth the influences of White passed from mother to son).

One more thing: I know that in seventeen months after the Winter War, the events leading to the Thousand-Year Blood War occur but I'm kinda stretching that timeline to fit this plot in... Also, if you don't notice, BLUE by ViViD is the story's "opening theme song". I don't own that song or Absolute Territory...

* * *

**Chapter One**

In just under ten minutes, all the taichōs and their fukutaichōs arrived to the Main Hall of the Gotei 13.

"This emergency meeting shall come to order," bellowed Yamamoto in his usual voice of authority. "As of twenty minutes ago, a rip has torn in the sky north of Rukongai."

"A rip? Have Hollows invaded, sir?"

"Not quiet," answers Mayuri, "at first we believed it so but then our sensors started reading high influxes of spirit energy. The tear we discovered is jagged than the Garganta used by most Hollows. Not to mention when I sent some of my men to investigate, they reported of a clearing within the jagged tear. A mountainous region that feeds a waterfall between two carved statues within the stone..."

Mayuri operated the remote, turning on the monitor in the room. The photos taken were cleaned up and presented in HD. For everyone in the hall, the scenery within the tear is a mystery. But to three in that room, it was familiar scenery.

"Naruto-kun... isn't that the location where Jūshirō and I found you?" questioned Kyōraku.

"The _Shūmatsu no Tani_ (Valley of the End)," Naruto answered, "I thought I'd never see that location again."

"Yes, I did some research on that. A similar, but much smaller tear had opened in Soul Society years ago. That tear in twenty-four hours had closed itself up, but after Ukitake-taichō and Kyōraku-taichō returned after performing a Konso of a recently passed soul." His eyes drift to Naruto. "These events from before and what's happening right now are linked in a way. But this time, the tear is much larger and seems to be stabilizing. As of now, it has no adverse effects to the World of the Living."

Naruto stared at the creepy bastard of the Soul Society's Research and Development.

"What about Hollow activity, and how will this strange anomaly affect them?" questions Tōshirō.

"With Hollows, normal weak Hollows are likely to detect this influx of energy and rather go through the hole than attack wandering souls of the Rukongai," said Mayuri.

"So if any Hollows invade through the tear, their destructive powers will spill into the world I once resided from. Is that what your implying, Kurotsuchi-taichō?"

"That is a very likely possibility..."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Yamamoto spoke up, "What do you know of your world within this anomaly?"

"Well... as I had told some of you a couple years ago, the humans of my world have an energy that dwells inside each of them. It is a combination of spiritual energy and physical energy forming the energy called chakra. As far as I know, every single human, animal, plant, almost everything has some amount of chakra. If you don't, you're likely a corpse. When I was alive, my chakra levels were almost on par with that of a captain."

"That'll explain why his reiatsu levels were so high when we used Konso on him," mutters Ukitake.

"The society of my world runs on a system that we mostly just call the Shinobi Era; humans that train in their chakra become warriors... ninja..." Here he glances to Suì-Fēng. "These ninjas live within a hidden village of a specific country, that answer to the royalty that rules said country, a daimyō. Beyond that I haven't a clue as to how humans of my world came to having chakra. There is a story I once heard about a man who was said to be a god that defeated some beast of a calamity and gave birth to the shinobi society that existed today in my world... but it's mostly a story. Frankly, I doubt that a human from eons ago could even dare claim the power of God himself just to give birth to a society like where I came from originally."

Not that Naruto would know, considering that he's rarely read into stuff like that. Although, it helped sneaking in material when no one's looking... Even the most studious of ninja, like Old Man Hokage, had little clue as to the truths regarding the so-called God of the Ninjas, the person who gave birth to the society that he once grew up wanting to be a part of until his untimely death, that led him to the life of a Shinigami. There was no doubt that no ninja today of that world would even know about the Sage of Six Paths, or even the story behind the so-called sage that defeated the beast of calamity.

"And what about this force, chakra?" asks Ukitake.

"Chakra used by ninja can be used to pull off simple to complex illusions, known as Genjutsu. They can pull off elemental attacks or use chakra to perform other types of techniques ranging from E-Rank to S-Rank, Ninjutsu. And chakra can also be used as augments for strength of hand-to-hand combat at times, they call Taijutsu. It's also used sometimes in seals and runes, Fūinjutsu. Most shinobi are like the Onmitsukido when it comes to silence and stalking the shadows, but at the same time most ninja are all about being the strongest."

Suì-Fēng said nothing, although few can see that the petite captain of the Nibantai had some interest about the ninja from the other world.

"It would be interesting if I could be given the chance to perform studies, then we'd likely get clearer answers than mere speculations and guesses. No offense to Kurotsuchi-taichō, but clear answers is better than suspecting and hoping it's not wrong in the end. Having come from that world originally... I haven't learned much growing up, mostly slacking off to pull off pranks across the ninja village that I lived at."

Yamamoto silently agreed. Even the old man knew that behind Naruto's past, the captain had a bad childhood. He was not afraid to tell them, those that met him the first time, that before his passing, he had some sort of demon sealed inside him, something called a Bijū. And from limited information Naruto had on the term Jinchūriki, which meant Power of Human Sacrifice, Jinchūriki were mostly nothing more than a ninja village's "secret weapon of war". And that Naruto because of being a Jinchūriki, or former considering he's dead, were mostly despised; not considered human by the majority of the living of that world.

"Really, captain Naruto? You and pranks? I never knew that," says Shunsui with a joking smile.

Naruto chuckled. "Before I learned of the Kyuubi no Yōko sealed inside of me at birth, I had a harsh childhood, almost isolated by the villagers aside a select few. And wanting desperate human attention turned to pranks as a way to get their notice. Quite a change from a wannabe in the Shin'ō Academy who quickly rose in the ranks to become a seated officer after-"

But Naruto's words died and a painful expression flashed on his face. Those that knew Naruto had uncomfortable expressions forming, realizing Naruto almost made mention of a certain silver-haired man. Yamamoto ignored the almost mention of the former captain of squad three. Ichimaru Gin before his betrayal of Soul Society, and after betraying Aizen in the final hours of the Winter War, saw talent in Naruto; untapped potential. He was right; Naruto had the potential to be someone great, something that he was denied when alive. From a seated officer, he obtained Shikai, and then eventually Bankai. And after the so-called Ryoka Invasion when Aizen would leave Soul Society to the world of Hollows, Naruto was entrusted with the reigns as Taichō of the Sanbantai because of mystery paperwork (likely Gin's handling prior to abandonment) promoting the teen.

"As of now, Uzumaki-taichō is the only Shinigami of our ranks to know of his own world, limited as they are considering his short-lived life. Until we know more, we have to be very careful of how we progress. Therefore, Kurotsuchi-taichō, I want you to study the tear in space more and determine whether it is safe to use a form of Senkaimon to connect our worlds. I plan to send Uzumaki-taichō and those he recommends on an investigation into his old world. I am also putting a high alert for any Hollows that may be attracted to that tear; if any appear trying to cross over, stop them at all costs."

Yamamoto gave one thud of his staff. "This meeting is over."

As everyone left, Naruto hurried back to his barracks before rushing to a nearby Senkaimon. There was someone that Naruto wanted to speak to regarding the upcoming mission to his old home world.

=0=0=0=0=

Karakura Town, Japan: The location of Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. And right now he was just minding his own business since Rukia had to return back to Soul Society after an emergency text reached her on her Soul Pager.

"Shit... I hope nothing bad happened that would keep Rukia busy."

Let it be known that Ichigo's life was complex if you ignore the whole having supernatural powers of the dead thing. There are two girls in his life that have feelings for him. Inoue Orihime, a young woman with the powers that reflect in the face of god some would call it due to her supernatural healing abilities, and Kuchiki Rukia, sister of Kuchiki Byakuya and Shinigami. Then again, as Ichigo's name would tell, He Who Protects, it could be just that Ichigo would do everything to see those he cherished to be well protected from those that would seek them harm.

Suddenly, his Soul Badge started ringing, alerting him with its familiar tone and warning of Hollow in the vicinity. Having reached home, he quickly raced inside, got to his room, and then as a Shinigami Ichigo leaps out the window and raced towards the disturbance. He would arrive five minutes later at his speed, only to see another Shinigami was already attacking the dark beast. One with familiar sunny yellow hair...

"Assassinate, Kurohime!"

Naruto's short tantō (his Zanpakutō) glows before expanding into a black/red ball of energy that wraps firmly around his right forearm. A small glob of this energy melts off and attaches to his other forearm. Soon the energy solidifies forming a type of clawed armor gauntlet, red fingers and thumb tipped with silver fox claws with gold diamond-like points over his knuckles. The rest of the armored gauntlet was iron black in color with traces of red. The other gauntlet was not a gauntlet but more resembling a fox's head crafted out of red, black, and gold metal. The closed fist was now made of pure red energy, and surrounding it was the closed mouth of the fox head gauntlet with its long rabbit-like ears. Three rib-like bones but made of gold metal cross around the inside area of the buster-shaped weapon, ending with three short spines on the side of the arm. A fox's paw forms the shape of an elbow guard. From the "eye holes" of the buster arm reddish orange energy trails like ghostly fire.

The gorilla-shaped Hollow charges forward, but before Naruto could kill it with a Charged Shot, a Getsuga Tensho sweeps past him and cleave the beast in half, killing it. The destroyed Hollow vanishes in a burst of disintegrating spirit particles.

"... Damn it... I was about to kill it," Naruto complained, but he still turned to face Ichigo who lands next to him.

"Naruto... how've you been?" Ichigo greeted the yellow blond-haired teen.

"I'm doing well, Ichigo. So... how are you doing? It's been about a month since Kūgo's defeat."

The orange-haired teenager frowned a bit at the mentioned name.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? Where's Rukia?"

"Still in Soul Society," was the immediate answer. "Ichigo, I'm actually glad I bumped into you. I need to talk to you about something... but not here. I'll meet you at Urahara's place."

"Wait, what's going on?"

Naruto seals his Zanpakutō, and sheathes the dagger-sized blade into its holster on his belt. "I'll explain when you get there Ichigo." And Naruto vanished via Shunpo.

Ichigo did not like the strange feelings welling inside him. Something was going on and he was likely going to get scripted into yet another adventure that would leave Kon in control of his body to go perv across Karakura. With no other choice, the teen quickly returned home to get back into his body.

=0=0=0=0=

"Really?"

"Yes. Once were sure the tears aren't threatening... I'm going to lead an expedition into my old home world. I plan to have Ichigo come with me because I trust him. That and having a back-up powerhouse isn't too bad."

Urahara chuckles. Yes, Ichigo certainly was a powerhouse.

"Ichigo knows a bit about me. I just have to convince him to come with me back to Soul Society and prepare to follow me into a brand new world with select others."

The door opens and Tessai admits Ichigo inside.

"Hey there Ichigo-kun," greets the candy shop owner with a jovial wave of his favorite fan.

Ichigo grunts but he sits down at the table. He casts his eyes across the table where Naruto sat, sipping tea calmly. "Alright Naruto, what the hell is going on? I can't help but get this feeling I'm going to be scripted into yet another crazy adventure."

Naruto chuckles. "Well... crazy is too strong a term. But considering the previous adventures we had while preparing for the Winter War against Aizen, and the shit that went down after the Winter War, I wouldn't blame you. Your experiences aren't exactly something I'd use on a resume when seeking employment in the real world."

Ichigo gave Naruto the middle finger.

Naruto laughs, while Urahara hid his smile behind his fan.

"Ichigo... you're right. I need your help with something coming up soon. Your powers have certainly been a life saver more than once."

The hollow-like powers that dwelled inside him, Zangetsu the Zanpakutō spirit the primary source behind Ichigo's Shinigami powers, and Ichigo's nature to protect and defend. Ichigo was a warrior Naruto would willingly trust in a tough situation.

"Rukia and Renji will also be joining you when I leave on my assignment."

Ichigo stared. "Okay... So, what makes me so special you want me to go with you to... whatever?"

"Well... As you know Ichigo, there are other worlds, or realms of existence. Hueco Mundo being one of them, the home world of the Hollows..." Taking a sip of his refilled tea, "There is of course the Human World you reside in. Now, while the basic theory of the multiverse is all conjecture when looked up on Wikipedia, I can assure you that other worlds DO exist out there. Other universes... most of them are all fantasy-based like in books, anime, and video games. Others... tend to really exist without others knowing. I fall into that category."

"Wait... what?"

"Yes Ichigo. I told you once before that when I was alive, I was a shinobi, a trained warrior at a young age, although I had died at a young age of thirteen. I just wasn't a ninja of THIS Earth."

"What the hell do you mean, Naruto?"

"I'm saying I traded in all of my energy, called chakra, for reiatsu after I had died and Ukitake and Shunsui found and used Konso on my parted soul."

"You're... from another world?"

"Remember when you once told me I resembled the character who had my name in that one manga book that never really took off after the first chapter, before being recycled into the series by Kishimoto called Jammin' Ninja?"

"Yeah... I do recall saying that..."

Naruto glances to a smug Urahara.

"Well unlike Jammin' Ninja using my name as the series' female protagonist's male love interest, the world you'll soon enter with me is going to be... well... a bit of an awe-inspiring thing. Thus why I want you to come with me. As I said, your powers have saved more lives than you can count. The ninja world where I once resided when alive is dangerous. Because of the chakra that surrounds that world – I'll explain what chakra is later – you'll likely have a solid body even in your Shinigami form in that world so you and the others who'll join me will have unrestricted access to their powers."

Ichigo sighed. "I... I don't know, Naruto. I mean... I'm not shocked as much as I should be hearing other worlds actually exist. Then again, I invaded Soul Society just to rescue Rukia, then Hueco Mundo to save Orihime."

"If it's about the pervert in the Soul Candy, don't Karin and Yuzu know about your Shinigami powers after the whole Xcution bullshit?"

Ichigo sighed, again, this time in a relenting manner. "Fine. I'll join you on your little adventure."

Naruto beams a 100-watt smile.

"Goody! Then get ready because in ten minutes we're heading to Soul Society."

"And my friends? What about them?"

"I'm sure Kisuke can tell them what's going on. And if he forgets, Yoruichi will inform them," Naruto tells the orange-haired teen.

"Well then. Ichigo, looks like you're going to have some fun in the future," said Urahara.

"Fun my ass. I know I'm going to have to fight some asshole with evil intentions sometime later."

"Considering it's the ninja world, there are those who just enjoy killing for the sake of killing. And there are the threats of shinobi who abandoned their ninja villages that employ rogue elements, typically called Missing Ninja. It's these factors that make the mission a dangerous one."

"How dangerous?"

"Sometimes Missing Nins who abandon their village get stronger outside, becoming known and feared criminals who can be very dangerous, mainly because of the development of powerful ninjutsu original or stolen. Think Kenpachi Zaraki, only evil."

Ichigo shivered. That was NOT a good thought at all.

"I know. One such ninja of that type of caliber was an evil man known as Orochimaru. In classification, he's S-Rank dangerous. Still want to go?"

"Yeah. You asked me. And knowing you Naruto, you trust me. The war spoke very much even when I attempted to rescue Rukia before Aizen's betrayal and the long series of fights that followed."

Naruto smiled fondly.

"That's great Ichigo."

=0=0=0=0=

Despite knowing the dangers, Ichigo still went along with Naruto to Soul Society where he met up with Rukia and Renji. Naruto with all the knowledge he had on the ninja world submitted the information to the Gotei Thirteen, giving them as much view as they could have regarding his old home world. No one wanted to go in blindly. After the Winter War, safety was a primary cause for the Gotei Thirteen. And Naruto during the preparations elected Suì-Fēng, Rukia, Renji, and Tōshirō to join, citing very good reasons for each individual. The preparations lasted a day, but Kurotsuchi Mayuri was hard at work despite making snide comments about wanting to go and discover the "new world" first hand.

Naruto's common "Shinigami attire" as seen by his fellow friends consisted of black knee-length Bermuda Gothic-styled shorts with bondage straps connected at the sides with pocket-like knee pleats and metallic gray belt loops, long black white-buckled boots as opposed to normal Shinigami footwear, and a type of bodice-styled black leather vest with attached short triangular pauldrons with a fishnet shirt worn under it. Adorning the waistline is a white leather belt in which his short tantō-shaped Zanpakutō is secured, positioned on the backside. Over that is Naruto's modified sleeveless captain's haori with the three-parted jacket-styled kunai coattails. Special straps and buttons from the vest connect and fold the haori collar to the collar area of the bodice. The combined buttoned collars of the haori and the vest, in which specially-stitched cuts allow the pauldrons to slide through, gave Naruto a pronounced short gothic appeal.

Never one to understand Naruto's need for good fashion, it's just that they've since accepted Naruto's choice "uniform" even though he was a Shinigami captain. That and Naruto's enjoyment of the Castlevania game franchise influenced Naruto's clothing options. At least he no longer wears bright orange clothes or a bright orange jumpsuit...

"The gateway is connected now and should give safe passage. Thus far no Hollows have yet invaded so we are relatively fine on our end. Of course, once we go through, the spiritual portion of chakra that fills the very air itself and the lands will likely make us visible to the humans of that world. Meaning... we could very well die in that world as if we were human again."

Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Ichigo, and Suì-Fēng nod.

"Everyone ready?" Naruto questions the choice individuals he selected to join him into going into the Shinobi World.

"I have asked Ukitake-taichō to keeping an eye on my division while I am absent, so I don't have to worry about Rangiku slacking off," said Tōshirō.

"Nibantai can do well without me for awhile. Everyone knows how to operate without my supervision," said Suì-Fēng.

"I'm ready to get this party started, Naruto," Renji tells Naruto.

Rukia, always by Ichigo's side, only nods, determined. Ichigo gave Naruto a silent look.

"Well, let's go then. And do remember, even with unrestricted access to our Shinigami powers, mostly strong shinobi can sense powerful energy or chakra as they'll likely mistake our reiatsu from distances so keep them suppressed like normal."

Naruto faces the doorway, and a ringing bell sounds as the modified Senkaimon Gateway opens and bids them entrance to the portal. They walk into the doorway, and vanish into the light. In the Shinobi World, in Hi no Kuni, there was a hidden shinobi village. Konohagakure no Sato was the birthplace of Uzumaki Naruto. The bustling ninja village was as busy as ever with the civilians living their ordinary lives and ninjas go about their missions, Jōnin training new and upcoming Genin teams, Chūnin and other Jōnin working other missions or tasks around Konoha, and for the Hokage, complaining about the paperwork piling in her office.

The Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, was given a reprieve from all this work when the door opened and a young woman steps in. She had short pink hair and wore a red battle dress with white pink vest over a red short-sleeved shirt, black bike shorts, and the standard Konoha ninja sandals. Her hitai-ate framed her hair, giving her locks an accentuated look. The apprentice to Tsunade, Haruno Sakura, was seventeen years old, and has changed since the apparent death of her former team mate, Uzumaki Naruto. Four years ago, Uchiha Sasuke tried to abandon the village. Naruto lost his life preventing Orochimaru's henchmen from stealing Sasuke.

Naruto no longer among them meant that the village had... gotten boring... that spark of liveliness was still there, but without Naruto around pulling off pranks or shouting to the world as loud as he could about how her would become Hokage, things got somewhat dull. Sasuke had changed from this experience in the four years since killing Naruto in his Cursed Seal-induced rage. For one thing, Sasuke has the Mangekyou Sharingan. And when told by Jiraiya about Naruto's origins the village doesn't know, changed. No longer was he about vengeance. Now he was about protecting his friends; Naruto's friends. Naruto's friends all grew up. They changed since Naruto's death, but the one thing that apparently binded them together was the fact that Naruto was more of a hero to the village than taken for granted, especially once learning about his burden.

"I'm here, Tsunade-shishou," said Sakura, greeting her mentor.

Tsunade smiled. Finally! A chance to get away from this damn paperwork...

"Sakura, why don't we head out for lunch?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course."

The pinkette knew just where they would eat lunch. Everyone of the Rookie Eleven started eating at Ramen Ichiraku just to honor Naruto's passing memory. Just as Tsunade was about to leave with Sakura, Tsunade's sake bottle she keeps in plain view cracked along the side. This sudden event was something both women saw as some sort of omen.

At the Shūmatsu no Tani, a Senkaimon opens and Naruto and his entourage arrived to the Shinobi World.

* * *

**Well... I was bored and wanted something to write out so I did. This is more or less something to appease myself. I'm likely to get back to this later. For now I got other updates I want to get working on for some of my other stories I got written that really need it.**

**Now for some clarification: Naruto's references to a certain book is references to the pilot chapter of NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto before the actual manga started and developed the hits it would have today in the anime world. Unlike the real world, in the world of Bleach, Masashi Kishimoto's pilot chapter** **never gathered much attention so replace it with a fictional work called Jammin' Ninja.**

**Hopefully that clears up any confusion...**

**Review if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinigami Uzumaki**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of the popular Naruto manga/anime series and all its official characters. Tite Kubo is the author of the popular manga/anime series and has complete ownership of all official Bleach characters. I do not own anything that gets mentioned as cameo from other anime/manga, video games, music, and etcetera. All I own are Original Characters that come into play.

**Author's Note:** So I've had a busy few days what with new games released like _Batman: Arkham Origins_ and _Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag_. Then of course there's the upcoming _Call of Duty: Ghosts_. In other gaming news they're porting _Assassin's Creed III: Liberation_ and _Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate_ to the PlayStation 3 and XBox 360 as a digital-only title. I'd have updated the story with this chapter but games get in the way... :P

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Wow, it feels like I'm stepping back into the real world," comments Ichigo.

The group was standing on the Senju side of the valley. Renji noticed Naruto walking away from the others before leaping off the statue's head. The others noted this and followed after the blond captain who lands almost casually for someone who took a death drop. Naruto's feet crunched on the gravel and sand that pools around the edges of the lake fed by the roaring waterfalls.

"Here is where I died... falling off the waterfall, a hole in my chest, and sinking to its depths before I climbed out with a chain stuck to my body and no more evil voices in my head..."

Naruto gazed towards the water's surface. The scent of the water's spray filled the air, and nature's calm grace wafts through the horizon. A wind blows through.

"I was only thirteen years old. I was ranked as Genin. And I was Konoha's Jinchūriki."

"Naruto..."

Naruto shakes his head.

"Strange... visiting my unmarked grave..." He turns his back to the lake. "Alright guys. I promised Ichigo to explain what chakra is. As taught to all students of the ninja academy, chakra is the representation of two vital parts within the body: physical energy and spiritual energy. These two parts combined together form the energy called chakra. All humans have small amounts of chakra. Those with larger chakra reserves and storages are those who trained to become ninja. Chakra can be used to perform techniques considered super human in Ichigo's world; exhaling flames, generating lightning, commanding water, generating blasts of wind, using the very ground itself as a weapon. We can use chakra in order to create illusions to fool the senses, or to commit torture via complex illusions. They can be used to empower even the simplest of seals, or augment one's strength in physical combat."

"This chakra sounds like one powerful source for the humans of your world, Naruto," comments Renji.

"Just like how we use reiatsu to perform Kidō, ninjas use chakra to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu, or to power up taijutsu techniques. Right now, our location, the Shūmatsu no Tani is on the borders of **Hi no Kuni** (Land of Fire) and **Oto no Kuni** (Land of Sound). Hi no Kuni is where my ninja village exists while in Sound, it's where the ninja criminal Orochimaru is rumored to have established his shinobi village."

"Who's Orochimaru?"

Naruto answers, "Someone who's one sick and twisted evil man. Think Kurotsuchi-taichō, only with no regards to human or animal life and having an obsession with obtaining immortality by the manipulation of life." The looks of shock Naruto got had Naruto hope he got them knowing just how dangerous the Snake Sannin was. "Orochimaru has rightfully obtained his rank as an S-Class Criminal. He's that dangerous. For most ninjas, they are taught that if you ever encounter a ninja who is S-Ranked, you mostly are forced to retreat, even if on a mission. Only strong ninja can fight strong ninja."

"This already sounds like one dangerous mission we're undertaking," Tōshirō informed Naruto.

"The world is a big place, Tōshirō. I never went past borders leading to **Tsuchi no Kuni** (Land of Earth) or **Kaminari no Kuni** (Land of Lightning) during my time alive."

"What do we do first, Naruto?"

Naruto runs his hand through his hair. "Well... I know of one place where we can establish a type of base. I just hope I don't scare Inari-kun by showing up at his family's doorstep. I hope the Great Naruto Bridge is still open."

Great Naruto Bridge...?

"First, we go to a nearby town or village and hope we can secure a world map of the Elemental Nations. It'll make things much easier for us."

Naruto took one last glance at the lake, where his body was likely rotted and decayed because of the liquid environment. Then he reached into his pocket and pulls out a black handkerchief, which he ties up forming a makeshift face mask to cover the lower half of his face.

"If I remember correctly, there was a local town nearby here about three miles south. I recall passing by it chasing after Sasuke. We'll go there first."

Without another word, he tells everyone to keep up and shoots off into the trees, bounding quickly from branch to branch. Everyone quickly caught up. Naruto may be a Shinigami now, but he would always stick to his core ninja training. He would often do Suì-Fēng favors by keeping her rank and division in shape by performing mock break-ins and then... well, it's like being back alive in Konoha pulling off pranks and dodging scores of so-to-come exhausted ANBU, Chūnin, and Jōnin.

=0=0=0=0=

Ramen Ichiraku.

Home of the fabled Naruto Bowl, which was a customized supersize bowl. It was Ayame who had the idea to honor Naruto's memory by serving the bowl size, adding it to their menu. It was a way of showcasing one's huge appetite, which Naruto mostly had over anybody else in the village. Thus far, no one was unable to beat Naruto's previous record of twenty-five bowls of ramen. Yes, twenty-five bowls! The only person who came close was Rock Lee, and only after he stopped at nineteen half-way, about to puke.

The cracked sake bottle was still on the minds of the two women as they duck under the flap, and was greeted by Teuchi.

"Lady Hokage, Sakura, what'll be today?"

"A medium bowl of miso for the both of us," Tsunade told the man.

The man smiled. "Coming right up! Ayame, two medium bowls, miso!"

"Tsunade... what do you think the crack on the bottle mean?"

The woman sighed. "I don't know, Sakura."

The thing about that particular bottle of sake was that Jiraiya when he bought it had it hand-painted with ceramic paints from a "guy he knows". On its surface was Naruto's smiling mug. It would just sit there, acting as decoration; she never opened it at all when Jiraiya handed it to her. The crack ran down the face of the artistically painted image...

They were soon served their ramen, and the two women enjoyed their meals in relative silence. Elsewhere around the village, a certain pale-eyed girl was exiting the former home of her crush Naruto. Ever since his apparent death she had retreated not a depression that lasted six months before finally growing up and deciding to keep herself strong for Naruto's memory. She started living at his residence, taking over the place. She trained hard to become a fierce ninja.

Her sensei was off-duty due to becoming pregnant with Asuma as the father, and her team mates had their own lives to attend and missions as benefit of their Chūnin Rank.

"Naruto-kun..."

Hinata felt a strange chill descend her spine. She felt that something was going to happen in the future. Across the village, those touched by Naruto felt similar feelings of foreboding shadow their conscious.

=0=0=0=0=

Naruto had perched Inari on his shoulders who rode him that way, telling Naruto where to go to see his grandpa Tazuna. Unlike Yachiru getting Zaraki lost half the time, Inari was leading them the right direction. What happened earlier when they all finally arrived at **Nami no Kuni** (Land of Waves) after traveling using Shunpo, and after crossing the Great Naruto Bridge (that surprised everyone as the group had seen the bridge named after Uzumaki Naruto himself), was something they would question if it really did happen: Naruto breaking out into a random and impromptu song routine that got the villagers to join.

"So, Inari-kun, you're twelve years old, almost a teenager. I bet you probably got a girlfriend, right?"

Inari blushed.

"Naru-nii..."

"What? I'm just asking a totally honest question. I mean it's not like I'm asking if you fap off to porn."

Behind Naruto, the others just stare at him.

"Shut up niichan. I once tried stealing this orange book your sensei once was reading gramps had, but... it was too trashy."

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah... Jiraiya-sensei wrote those Icha Icha books. I never got what had many men enjoy that series. It's too much porn, and not enough plot. Every good book smutty or otherwise should have a good plot."

Then Naruto looks up to Inari.

"What do you read then?"

"Naruto, why are we talking about porn?" Rukia interrupted, her cheeks a tinge red at the blasé attitude from the captain of the third division. Ichigo's face was red as Rukia's. Well, so were Tōshirō's, and Renji's. Suì-Fēng was just having a face palming moment.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But I'm still wondering about you dating, Inari. As your designated big brother figure, I should know."

Inari raised his left foot and then shot it back down against his shoulder. Naruto just chuckles.

"Well... I'm kind of in a relationship with this boy that I know," he finally answered.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. I'm gay, Naruto-niichan."

Naruto was surprised, but his smile returned. "Well, I'm happy for ya, Inari. For me, love is love no matter what your gender."

Inari beams a bright smile.

"Thanks Naruto. Mom and grandpa were also very supportive when I told them that I was gay and dating this boy I know from school."

"As long as he loves you and isn't treating you bad, I'm glad for ya. Though, as your big brother I should have a talk with this guy."

"Naruto! You wouldn't scare him would you?"

"Ohh... it's just a harmless talk."

"You better not hurt him or I'll kick your ass, niichan."

Naruto smirked.

"There. Ever since grandpa took over as Daimyō, we rebuilt the old house into a bigger one." Inari swung his legs and slid down Naruto's back. "C'mon! Grandpa and mom will be so glad to see you again!"

Naruto followed the teen, as happy as ever. The others quickly hurried up as Inari led them into the large house fit for a noble. They were witness to Naruto being treated as he was family, a kind of reunion as a woman, likely Inari's mother, gasped, squeals, and tackle-glomps Naruto with a big hug. That got an old man's attention out from a nearby room, whose face almost broke with the huge grin he now sported.

"Naruto! You lovable bastard you!"

The old man swung his arms around Naruto, a manly hug.

"Great to see you too, old man."

Naruto's friends were politely silent, watching this exchange of greetings.

"Naruto-kun! I thought you were dead," said Tsunami. "When word reached to us that our precious hero had died, all of us mourned for you."

"Yeah, niichan," Inari spoke up, "gramps constructed a statue in your honor at the town square, and everybody prayed for you."

Naruto was touched by the sentiment this country had for him.

"Well, exact news of my apparent death must have been exaggerated, then. Although, for some time I really WAS dead..."

"Like how?" questioned Tazuna.

Suì-Fēng was about to speak up, but Naruto answered the old man.

"Amnesia."

From the looks he received, Naruto sighed. The other Shinigami were silent, as Naruto immediately started to spin up a tale with ninja-like deception. It hurt Naruto to do so, but in reality, as a Shinigami, not many humans are not to know that life existed after death; though in some ways, he was also telling the truth in regards to his tale of survival.

"I almost died. I really did. Taking a **Chidori** (One-Thousand Birds) to the chest hurts like a bitch."

Naruto undid the zipper to the bodice-vest and spreads it open. Clearly seen under the fishnet of his shirt, was a fist-sized scar positioned almost over where his heart would have been. Tsunami gasped, horrified at the ugly scar left on his body.

"It was very traumatic for me... like I said, I almost died. But an explosion of sorts occurred, knocking Sasuke away just as I attacked him while Sasuke was heavily influenced by the Cursed Seal inflicted on him by Orochimaru. The last thing I saw was him crashing to the side before I hit the waters and went over the falls. I got carried downstream from a lake a far distance before two old men fished my body out of the water."

"How... How did you get healed, then?"

Naruto zipped back up. "Well, I guess you should know. I am... or was... a Jinchūriki."

"Jinchūriki?" Tazuna asked.

"I once had a tailed demon beast sealed inside of me at birth. Most Jinchūriki from other ninja villages are mostly treated as weapons of war. And most Jinchūriki as far as I know do not have the most hospitable childhoods or lives, because humans fear what they don't understand. The demon that once was inside me healed me of the damage, but... well... apparently it died saving my life. In the process... my memories were lost. I couldn't recall who I was or where I came from. The two men who saved me from the river before I would disappear into the ocean, they cared for me. They gave me a place to live."

"So that explains your new friends, Naruto..."

Naruto smiled.

"Yes. Everyone, these are the friends I made while I was living a temporary new life on the other side of the planet. The guy with orange hair is Kurosaki Ichigo. The girl next to him is Kuchiki Rukia. That's her friend Abarai Renji. The teen with the white hair is my friend Hitsugaya Tōshirō. And the young petite woman is Suì-Fēng."

Naruto faces Tazuna's family again.

"I had amnesia so I didn't know my name. For a time I went by the name Menma. But overtime my memories started to return, until one day I woke up and it was all clear to me. I almost died, and the demon inside me gave its life to save me. So, I decided to return to the Elemental Countries. They decided to join me. Naruto or Menma, I was their friend."

"Well, that certainly is quiet a story. So, when are you going back to Konoha?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not. Not yet at least."

"Why not?"

Naruto sighed. "I've likely been declared dead by the ninja system so if I just show up there claiming to be Uzumaki Naruto, I'll incite chaos. And also, I'm also in the middle of an adventure. You see during my time away I've stumbled upon another type of deadly demonic entity not unlike one of tailed demons I once had sealed in my body. They're dangerous monsters that have a penchant for human souls, and we're trying to save the world by destroying the source. The ninja villages don't even know of these dangerous beasts and we hope they don't find out. They'll likely not be able to protect themselves because only special powers we have can harm these things."

Tazuna sighed, taking a seat on the nearby couch. "Damn, kid. You just have one interesting life."

"Yeah."

"Well... you're more than welcome to stay here and rest up until you have to leave again. And don't worry; we won't inform Konoha of your passing through. I can tell this is something you really want to keep secret."

Naruto sadly nods. "Yeah... other than inciting chaos if I suddenly returned from the dead, which I obviously did, I'd likely be held down under heavy eyes before I was to be trusted again. And if I was held down, I won't be able to help my friends keep the Elemental Countries from being invaded by the black monsters."

"Stay as long as you need to, kid. And don't worry we have enough food to feed you and your company."

Tsunami beams.

"Oh, I'll be good to cook for you, Naruto-kun," she tells the blond-haired teen. "I'll make sure to prepare you ramen. Your sensei once told me how you loved eating ramen."

"Shucks, Tsunami-chan... you're making me blush."

The family had a good laugh. With Naruto back, it certainly had lifted up the spirits of the three. That Ichigo and the others can clearly see just how well-loved Naruto was to the three strangers.

"Hey Tazuna, I have a question."

Tazuna looks to Naruto. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Is... is Zabuza and Haku's graves still where it was?"

That got the Shinigami's attentions.

Tazuna sighed. "Yeah. Even though Zabuza tried to kill me, when he turned against Gatō in the end being betrayed... well when we thought you died, we decided to cordon their graves off as well. Turn it into a kind of protected site. It's fenced off and only I got the keys to the gate."

The old man left to his study to grab said keys, before returning and tossing them to the teen.

"Thanks, old man. I'll return in a bit. Just want to go say hello to Zabuza and Haku..."

Tazuna nods. "Sure, Naruto. Take your time to pay your respects."

Naruto got up off the couch and left out the front door. Naruto's friends followed him. Tsunami returned to the kitchen to prepare a bigger feast for the evening.

=0=0=0=0=

Five minutes later of a quick trek to the location, Naruto led the others to a forest clearing, which clearly had been fenced around. Finding the gate, he undoes the locks before opening and inviting them in.

"Naruto... question."

"What is it, Rukia?"

"What happens to the souls of this world when they die?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, I'm not really sure. Unlike back home where we use Konso on the recently deceased souls from time to time, I don't know what happens to the souls here. I'm the only soul from this world that was passed on to a different afterlife, and became a Shinigami. I know that this world has a Shinigami, but I don't know if it's the same Shinigami we are, or it's something else..."

"Well, do you know what kind of Shinigami looks like here, Naruto?" questions Renji.

"Well, only speculations and imagination. It's a subject vaguely brought up, guys, even by the humans of this world. I once read in a book that the Shinigami was a monster of a being with a tattered robe and a decorative ceremonial Oni-styled mask. And that it keeps its ceremonial dagger secured within its toothy mouth which is used to claim the souls of the dead."

Naruto leads them up a worn dirt path until they saw two tombstones. Behind one tombstone was a large sword. The sword looks like one giant butcher's knife.

"Sarutobi-ojiisan, the Third Hokage, sacrificed his life before trying to defeat Orochimaru by summoning the Shinigami to cut at Orochimaru. I asked Jiraiya-sensei about it. All he told me was that Orochimaru had his soul cut in half during the Invasion of Konoha that rendered his arms useless before the old man's soul was taken by the Shinigami as payment. Of course, when summoning the Death God, Jiraiya said that's normally the price for summoning it."

The others were visibly disturbed that the ninjas of this world could summon an entity that represented Death. This was a different world, so it WAS possible that meant the ways of life and death was different. Naruto's was very different because he got passed by a different Shinigami that allowed him to become one after passing on to Soul Society. Yes, Naruto certainly has one crazy afterlife, doesn't he?

"Although, I doubt all ninja know how to summon the Shinigami, you guys. It seems to be a secret from everyone. As far as I know, only the Fourth Hokage and the Third Hokage of Konoha know how to use the **Kuchiyose: Shiki Fūin** (Summoning: Death Seal)."

Naruto looks to his friends before facing the stones likely chiseled from marble on Tazuna's command. The burials have since overgrown with grass and some wild flowers, and the tombstones themselves show the time of age on them. The sword however looked normal. It still remained the same unblemished highly-polished blade as four years ago.

"Zabuza, Haku... it's been four years but I'm back. Thought I'd say hi while I was in town," Naruto spoke to the tombstones. "I was nothing more than a hyperactive child who thought being a ninja meant saving people and having fun. You... you really taught me something that day when you attacked me and my team trying to kill Tazuna. You taught me how harsh and cruel the world truly was. You opened my eyes that day. But, you also inspired me to never give up on my beliefs. To never surrender to the oppression and to protect my precious ones dear to my soul..."

Naruto got to one knee, and was kneeling before the graves, his arms crossed over his right knee.

"I took those unseen lessons to heart. You'd be surprised just how strong I am now, Zabuza, Haku. You'd likely also be amazed at how different I've become since my own death. I'm likely the only soul who's a warrior in another world." He chuckles here. "Another world... if only you could see it. It's different from the world we live in dominated by the shinobi lifestyle. Maybe you're living again, a different life... one of peace. Hopefully, you two are still together even in death."

He tilts his head down, and closed his eyes.

This was Naruto's moment. The others kept their short distance, respecting Naruto's silent prayer as he stayed kneeled at one knee before the two graves for a full three minutes. Finally, Naruto looks up, and wipes away his tears.

"Zabuza... I hope you don't mind if I take your **Kubikiribōchō** (Decapitating Carving Knife). I'm surprised that it remained here this long and not got looted by Missing-nins..."

As if by an answer from Zabuza's spirit, the wind picked up briskly and blew at the leaves themselves. The wind ruffled at their clothes. A few flower petals got loose and were swept away in the wind itself. Naruto almost heard a soft whisper, telling him, "Take it." Standing up to full attention, Naruto walks around the tombstone belonging to Zabuza, before firmly grasping the handle of the large blade. Then with an easy tug he draws the weapon out of the ground and with a wide sweep, seemingly sheathed it onto his back with a fluid motion.

Naruto placed a hand on the top of the tombstone.

"Zabuza... thank you... maybe one day we'll meet again."

He almost choked up.

"Good-bye."

Naruto walks away from the graves of Zabuza and Haku, walking past Suì-Fēng, Tōshirō, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo whom all watched this scene. Naruto didn't look at any of them as he passed them, taking the sword with him. They silently followed the captain away from the graves. The spirits of Zabuza and Haku watch Naruto leave with the strangers. Zabuza and Haku shared a smile before they faded away. His weapon was in trusted hands. And Naruto was one person Zabuza would entrust his weapon to...

"Naruto, why are you taking that sword?" asked Renji.

"Because Zabuza would have wanted someone he trusted to take the weapon, and not some asshole looking for fame or a tool to use against the innocent. It may put a target on me if I'm seen yielding this about, but better with me than lost to the world."

The rest of the trek back to Tazuna's was in silence. People did look at Naruto, seeing their hero with the weapon used by the famed Monster of the Bloody Mist. When Tazuna saw Naruto return with Zabuza's weapon, the old man did not comment, only nod as he accepted the gate keys from the blond. Dinner was served.

* * *

**Yes, Naruto has Zabuza's weapon. It was not stolen or taken by Suigetsu since he has yet to have any plot in this story as of yet. Same goes for Karin and Jūgo. Was it a bit sad at that part with Naruto's silent gesture of remembrance? His pose almost mimics Bruce's pose from Arkham City where in Crime Alley he would kneel before the chalk outlines of his mother and father in silent remembrance. So not only does Naruto have Kurohime, his Zanpakutō, but now he's toting around Zabuza's sword. Naruto though doesn't know what the weapon can really do and neither do the Shinigami. But he'll learn it's secrets as this plot unfolds.  
**


	3. OMAKE 1

**Shinigami Uzumaki**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of the popular Naruto manga/anime series and all its official characters. Tite Kubo is the author of the popular manga/anime series and has complete ownership of all official Bleach characters. I do not own anything that gets mentioned as cameo from other anime/manga, video games, music, and etcetera. All I own are Original Characters that come into play.

**Author's Note:** I had to update. Get something written up. I have been soo busy with my life, and with this arctic freeze plaguing much of the United States, it's crap here in Iowa with such freezing cold temperatures, not to mention the thick snow. This omake describes what "happened" when the gang reached Nami no Kuni in the form of Tōshirō giving his report to the Gotei 13.

* * *

**************OMAKE 1**: That Singing Incident  


The remaining members of the Gotei 13 have gotten together in a meeting, with the lieutenants joining as the border between worlds affected all.

"Let us begin. We have received a report from Hitsugaya-taichō regarding entry into the world and what had been going on since their leaving to Naruto's home world."

Mayuri grimaced a bit. "Yes, well the report our division was sent was very interesting when we reviewed the file sent by Hitsugaya Tōshirō. But, we have the video file the captain sent us."

Nemu went to the monitor that was brought in, and inserted a disc into the slot. Soon the monitor turns on before Tōshirō's face appears on the screen.

_"This is Hitsugaya Tōshirō, and I am compiling this report on our progress thus far. We arrived safely to Naruto's world. Naruto immediately went to his grave where he had died, his body long since rotted since he had died at the bottom of a lake. He is knowledgeable on the world's countries and the lands are vastly different from our Earth. He procured us a map of the Elemental Nations citing that it's best that we were knowledgeable of the lands. I've sent a copy of the map as data to Kurotsuchi-taichō to analyze and store in the computers in case we ever request backup."_

Tōshirō then sighed.

_"Naruto decided that we should have a base of operations, of sorts, to rest up so that this world's inhabitants especially the shinobi do not think us bandits or rogue samurai considering our Zanpakutō in their sealed states would mistake us as such. Naruto had a place where he informed us we could easily rest and feel welcomed. But, seeing is believing, so I included a video of what we had witness Naruto do when we arrived to the location called Nami no Kuni."_

Tōshirō's face vanished into a snowy haze for a few moments before new picture displays on the monitor.

_"So, this is Nami no Kuni?" the voice of Ichigo is heard asking this question._

_Naruto's voice is heard next. "Yup. Man, this takes me back. Before this whole village was just a place of extreme poverty." Naruto is then captured in view of the recording and he chuckled. "Now... man I can just see just by looking the village has grown bigger. Maybe it's become an actual town now. Bigger houses and markets... cleaner streets..."_

_Naruto grins at them before he starts jogging down the streets of the town they are visiting. It's at this point someone would likely to say that in situations like this you would break out into a spontaneous song at the drop of the hat. Well, the other Shinigami_ (and our viewers the Gotei Thirteen) _blinked as a tune started playing from out of nowhere..._

My name is Naruto (Hello!)  
And I am here to say (How ya doin'?)  
I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day  
It doesn't matter now (What's up?)  
If you are sad or blue (Howdy!)  
'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Naru's here to do

_Naruto saw two sad children so with his strength alone picks them up onto his shoulders, surprising them. Then he takes playful leaps, sliding down a very tall slide at the nearby playground. All the children perk up hearing him sing._

'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile  
Yes I do  
It fills my heart with sunshine all the while  
Yes it does  
'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine

_Naruto smiled, having happily skipped up towards some kids playing with some jump ropes. So he joins them in playing._

I like to see you grin (Awesome!)  
I love to see you beam (Rock on!)  
The corners of your mouth turned up is always Naru's dream (Fist bump!)  
But if you're kind of worried  
And your face has made a frown  
I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down

_The other Shinigami_ (and the viewers of the Gotei Thirteen) _just watch this random song continue; the singing has attracted many of the villagers, adults and children who couldn't help but smile from the cheerfulness of the words._

'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin  
Yes I do  
Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin  
Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin  
And you fill me with good cheer

_One house being painted was unfinished on one side, but Naruto decided to finish it in a flash by painting a mural of Ichimaru Gin giving the peace sign._

It's true some days are dark and lonely  
And maybe you feel sad  
But Naru will be there to show you that it isn't that bad  
There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile  
And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile

I really am so happy  
Your smile fills me with glee  
I give a smile I get a smile  
And that's so special to me

'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam  
Yes I do  
Tell me what more can I say  
To make you see  
That I do  
It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam  
Yes it always makes my day

_Naruto walks down one of the main streets, the crowds gathering up were full of smiles and good cheer._

Come on everybody smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine

_And suddenly, as if by magic, the entire village got into the whole song routine, singing along with Naruto as a chorus._

Come on everybody smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine

Yes the perfect gift for me (Choir: Come on everybody smile, smile, smile)  
Is a smile as wide as a mile (Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine)  
To make me happy as can be (All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of)

Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile

Come on and smile  
Come on and smile

_End happy musical tune._

_"Naruto-niichan!"_

_Naruto's smile breaks into a goofy one as someone tackles him out from the crowds._

_"Inari-kun!" Naruto cheerfully greets the preteen boy, as Inari glomps him and Naruto spun him around, hugging back._

_The villagers started to cheer, surprising the outsiders. They heard some of the villagers call Naruto their Savior from the Gods, Hero of Wave, and The Protector._

_"So, am I not the only one wondering where that music came from?" questioned Renji._

_"Nope," Ichigo answered._

_"Good."_

_Rukia was slightly puzzled. "I knew Naruto-taichō was a bit energetic at times, but really? A random song out of the blue..."_

_"So... we should just ignore for now what we witnessed?" Ichigo finally spoke up._

_"Agreed," said the others._

The video blanks into snow before Tōshirō reappears. He looked a bit embarrassed, too.

_"Yes, that is what exactly happened, and we are still unable to determine where the music came from. But Naruto has a very interesting background of a story regarding this small island country. About four years ago before his death he was on some mission protecting a bridge builder from an evil tyrant, and in the end the tyrant was killed by a rogue ninja who was betrayed and killed said former employer before succumbing to his injuries."_

Some yelling can be heard in the background of the video report... faint yelling.

_"Naruto was able to bring hope and inspiration back to a town that has since given up on heroes. They treat him very well; honor him with praise and love. The children adore him; the adults respect him like he is a noble. Thus far, we have yet to encounter Hollows going through the borders. But it's only a matter of time before we get some form of excitement."_

Tōshirō then glances to his left, where the voice of Naruto could be heard in the background talking to the boy Inari. Sounded like a small argument about the needing of the bathroom, or something.

_"We will send more reports as our little adventure, Naruto calls it, continues,"_ Tōshirō finished the report.

The video ends here. While everyone is taking into account of the details mentioned in the report, many are still on the focus of the Sanbantai's taichō singing a song. A happy and cheerful song... completely out of the blue...

Well, at least Yachiru found it fun to listen to as she's giggling about "whiskers-kun" singing.

"It's now official: Naruto-kun is definitely the most interesting man in Soul Society," said Shunsui, a smirk pursuing over his lips.

It's just too puzzling to understand right now how Uzumaki Naruto performed one full random song from outta nowhere, with accompanied happy music. The author of the story would like to remind everybody that he doesn't own the Smile Song from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, even though the pony puns were replaced with human ones... and it's Naruto that was singing, not Pinkie Pie...


End file.
